The Glow of Morning
by Trinity Everett
Summary: Castle and Beckett wake up early one Christmas morning. Caskett, Future!Fic


**The Glow of Morning**

 **A Caskett Future!Fic**

* * *

It is _incredibly_ bright downstairs.

Early as it is, it takes a moment for the reason why to come to her, but it does. The blinds are open because the kids were on Santa Watch all night long, pressing their little noses against the cold glass and fogging the panes with their eager breath. They'd both conked out on the window seat around ten thirty, listening to their father's … interesting rendition of _T'was The Night Before Christmas_. She hadn't bothered to fuss with the window treatments when she could've been holding her son in her arms, watching fat snowflakes fall. Then when she and Castle had finally turned in at two forty-five, closing the blinds had been the last thing on their minds.

But here in the early strains of morning, brightness pours into the room, casting an ethereal glow over her furniture. It's gorgeous, but it's also stark, almost cold. It doesn't feel like Christmas like this.

There are ways to fix that.

Kate makes a detour to the tree. She has to dodge the piles of presents, painstakingly arranged just a few hours ago, but she manages, kneeling to find the timer and flick it on. The room comes to life, bathed in the color and the sparkle – the joy – of the tree the four of them had decorated together when they arrived for Christmas in the Hamptons four days ago.

Sitting back on her haunches, she takes a moment to breathe, to fill her lungs with the scent of the Douglas Fir and the spiced apple candle her husband had opened on the mantle.

It smells like Christmas morning.

"Mmm, you're up early."

Once upon a time, her husband's arrival would've startled her, sent her heart racing. Now she's come to expect it, to relish in the thrill of being caught. It's just him for now, her sleepy, rumpled writer, and she finds herself hoping the kids will stay blissfully unaware for a little while longer.

"Couldn't sleep," she answers, tilting her head back to offer him a smile. He lights up with it, padding through the maze of presents to find her lips for a kiss. "Thought I'd see if Santa came."

Castle rumbles a laugh, nuzzling her mouth once more. "Well, I don't know about Santa Claus, but Santa Castle most certainly did. Mrs. Castle did, too."

She grins, slipping her fingers beneath the open flap of his robe, wiggling her fingers against his belly. Castle jumps under her hand, nipping at her lip.

"That she did. A couple times," she hums.

"And a very merry Christmas was had by all," Castle singsongs, combing gentle fingers through her hair. "You want coffee?"

Her arched eyebrow is answer enough for him. He takes another kiss from her mouth on his way to the kitchen.

"I'll help," she volunteers, staggering to her feet and joining him at the counter a moment later. He shakes his head, gently hip checking her as soon as she tries to reach for the mugs.

"Sit, Kate. Relax while you can."

"This is relaxing," she argues, pressing her chin against the soft part of his shoulder just to annoy him. Her husband huffs in mock annoyance, nudging her away.

He's grinning, though; he can't hide that from her.

"Well, I guess I can give you that. It is pretty relaxing, isn't it?"

"Mmm, which part?" Kate leans her hip against the counter, watching him prepare their coffee with practiced ease.

He hums, gesturing to the empty room with his chin. "All of it. The quiet house, the hum of the fridge, the smell of the coffee. The way everything seems so still outside."

"Uh huh," she agrees, trailing her fingertips down his arm. "I am surprised it's still so quiet, but I'm not complaining."

"You and me both. Guess we wore them out last night. Well done, Beckett."

She grins, poking her tongue out. The snowball ambush _had_ been her idea.

"I try."

His palm skates along her side, drawing her against his chest. "You succeed."

"Thanks, babe."

It means a lot to hear him say that. With her hectic schedule, she does sometimes worry she isn't present enough, that she doesn't bring enough fun to their lives.

Castle squeezes her, dusting his lips over her temple. "Kay, go sit. I've got a secret ingredient for today. You can't see it."

Of course he does.

Swiping her mouth over his, she leaves him to put the finishing touches on their coffee. He takes his duties as her barista very seriously; who is she to argue with that?

She sinks onto the couch, lifting her feet onto the chaise. Her green Christmas socks clash with the red plaid pants Castle had presented to her last night, but she doesn't care. She's warm and comfortable, and their kids loved the outfit.

Her husband joins her a few minutes later, passing her mug over the back of the couch. "See if you can guess what I added."

She sips, contemplating the flavors. Their usual special blend, of course. Vanilla, too, and maybe… cinnamon?

"Mmm. I think I know."

Castle grins. "Yeah?" He nudges her knee, forcing her to make room for him before he settles onto the cushion.

"Uh huh. Cinnamon?"

He beams. "Got it in one."

"I have a refined palate," she teases. "I like it. Especially with the vanilla."

"Thought you would."

She hides her smile behind another sip. It is good, really good.

Castle's hand lands on her knee, fingers tracing the ridges of her patella through her PJ pants. The touch is gentle, soothing, and her head falls onto his shoulder. Her eyes slip shut as sleep makes one last valiant attempt to pull her back under, but she blinks instead of giving in, sipping her coffee and surveying the room once more.

Even looking at it sideways, their Christmas tree shines.

"It's beautiful," she murmurs, flattening her palm around her coffee mug.

Her husband's thumb circles her kneecap again before his fingers curl around the back of her leg, keeping her close. Her foot wiggles against his, toes brushing the sensitive spot on his arch until he hisses and jerks away.

"Not funny," he whines. "No tickling me while we're being serene, Beckett."

"Little funny," she retorts, lifting her head. He tries to hide his smile, smother it behind a disgruntled, indignant glare, but she sees it and matches it with one of her own. "But if you insist, I'll stop. For the sake of not waking the children - your daughter, especially - when you start to squeal."

Castle huffs, but doesn't deny it. He knows how loud he can get during a tickle fight.

He relaxes once more, squeezing her knee as her foot curls around his ankle, the motion innocent this time.

"It is beautiful," he agrees finally, waiting a beat before turning his attention back to the tree. Smooth, husband. Sweet, but very smooth.

All too soon, the world awakens around them. First, she hears the crunch of tires on the driveway, signaling her father, Martha, and Alexis's arrival. Hopefully they'd taken the car service instead of driving themselves; as beautiful as the snow has been, the roads are slick enough to inspire concern.

Moments later, a thundering herd starts over her head.

"Incoming," she warns.

Her husband grins beside her, downing the last of his coffee before reaching for her mug as well. "Refill?"

She finishes off her first cup with a final hearty sip. "Please."

He takes the ceramic from her before getting to his feet. Joy radiates from his every pore, ready to burst forth as soon as the rest of their family joins them.

Kate beckons him closer, ready to take advantage of what will probably be their last quiet moment for at least several hours, if not the next few days. She sits up, cradling his face in her hands as he meets her halfway.

She presses a soft kiss to his mouth, a quiet offering of thanks for giving her this life, this love.

"Merry Christmas," she whispers, releasing him as the front door flings open and their children come barreling down the stairs.

Castle beams, stealing one last kiss. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

 _A/N:_ _I had the awesome pleasure of being cuffed-to-caskett's 2015 Castle Secret Santa, and I wanted to finish up the month right with this gift. This was originally posted on my tumblr as a pic fic (the cover image for this fic), but I wanted to make sure I added it here as well. Thank you all for reading!_


End file.
